Fields of Gold
by Fishyface
Summary: Ginny has to supervise Draco's detention on the Astronomy tower. "See the west wind move like a lover so, upon the fields of barley, feel her body rise, when you kiss her mouth, among the fields of gold." ('Fields of Gold' by Sting)


Fields of Gold  
  
by Birdy  
  
A/N/Disclaimer- I own nothing. All the props go to JKR. *pouts pathetically* But anywho! I'm like.. incredibly hyper.. so I don't think I'll write on "Maybe More" today, as it depresses me, but perhaps on "The Love Mosquito", because however strange it is.. it's entirely fun to write, because I like swearing. haha. So.. if you have any problems with Draco/Ginny Fluffiness, I suggest you leave, cause this is my FLUFFY HYPER songfic!  
  
Another Disclaimer- I don't own "Fields of Gold" though I love that song.. It's from Sting. *pouts pathetically again* I really need to come up with my own ideas so I don't have to type out these entirely too long disclaimers, don't I?  
  
Oh, and I think Draco is a bit OOC. But OOC Draco Rocks my socks, lol.  
  
THANKS EMMY FOR BETAInG for me!  
  
Fields of Gold  
  
********  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves,  
Upon the fields of barley,  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky,  
As we walk in fields of gold.  
  
***  
  
Draco grunted as he entered the Astronomy tower to find that.. WEASLEY standing there. This was entirely too embarrassing. Not ONLY did he have to be supervised by a sixth year as he washed the floors on that crisp October night, but that sixth year just HAD to be the youngest Weasley, didn't it? As luck would have it, yes.  
  
***  
  
Ginny grumbled. She was going to have to spend every night this week out on the Astronomy tower with.. THAT. How typical was this? Ever since she'd first met him and his father in Flourish and Blotts, she'd despised him, and vice versa.  
  
"Hallo," She'd said shortly when he entered the tower, closely followed by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Now you keep an eye on him, Ginny," She'd said forcefully, just before she'd left.  
  
Draco bent down and started washing the floor. No Magic. Damnit.  
  
Ginny laughed a bit.  
  
"What?" Draco demanded, "If it isn't embarrassing enough, MUST you laugh?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny tried desperately to straighten her face, "It's just.. I didn't expect you to actually start CLEANING.. not yet anyways. It's just amusing really."  
  
"Oh," Draco said, "We'll see how amusing that really is, once we've got you all cleaned up, you filthy little witch!"  
  
And he dumped the bucket of sudsy water over her head.  
  
"Oi!" She screamed, picking up the the sponge and throwing it in his face.  
  
To her surprise, he started to laugh. That was odd. Unexpected even.  
  
"Whoa!" He fell down to the ground and grabbed her leg, toppling her down on top of him. He laughed even harder, rolling over underneath her and knocking her further onto the slippery, soap-covered flooring.  
  
"WHAT, pray-tell," She demanded, "Is so funny?"  
  
He laughed some more, "Your face.. you were all done up.. but now you're all covered in soap.."  
  
Ginny huffed and stuffed the sponge in his mouth.  
  
***  
  
So she took her love,  
For to gaze awhile,  
Upon the fields of barley.  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down,  
Among the fields of gold,  
Will you stay with me, will you be my love?  
Among the fields of barley,  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky,  
As we lie in fields of gold.  
  
***  
  
'There she is again,' Draco thought to himself, 'All done up..'  
  
Ginny had clipped her mane of red hair behind her head in little butterfly clips. She had quite liked the effect, even though she hadn't had time to do anything more than rinse the soap off of her the night before, so she still smelt of soap, no matter how hard she'd tried to cover it up with perfume. She, needless to say, was NOT looking forward to spending another lovely evening with Mr. Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
But she had to. Of course. This was what her punishment was for being a prefect. Having to watch those silly kids in detention on the Astronomy tower.  
  
At least she got to use the Prefects' bathroom when she wanted a nice soak in the bath.  
  
"Hallo Weasley," Draco said, his usual drawl coming back.  
  
"'Lo, Malfoy," Ginny looked at him cautiously.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to dump the water on you again.. you still smell like soap anyways," He said, smiling, perhaps a bit wickedly.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as Malfoy bent down and actually started working on scrubbing the dirt and grime from between the wall and the floor.  
  
After about an hour of silence, Ginny decided that the brushing alone was going to drive her mad, "So what did you do to get detention?" She asked quietly. Perhaps she hadn't meant to have sounded that soft around a Malfoy. Or Perhaps she had.  
  
Draco laughed, "It's really quite stupid--I *accidentily* spilt some shrinking potion on Longbottom.. his nose is still a bit tiny."  
  
Ginny giggled. 'Damn,' She thought to herself, 'Why are you acting all.. girlie around him?'  
  
Another part of her mind told her, 'Because he *IS* very cute..'  
  
'HE'S A MALFOY!'  
  
Draco looked up at her, she was looking to the stars.  
  
'Malfoy,' He thought to himself, 'Get ahold of yourself, that's a WEASLEY.'  
  
"So what's it like?" She suddenly asked.  
  
"What's what like?"  
  
"Being an only child.." She said, It just hit Draco how obnoxious it must have been to live with all those brothers for Ginny, he himself was annoyed by the presence of anyone else in his house, let alone six members of the opposite sex barging in and out of the premises.  
  
"It's.." He thought for a moment, trying to describe it, "Quiet."  
  
Ginny laughed, "I bet it is."  
  
That's how they started talking. Draco was bent down on the floor, reluctantly cleaning the grimy spots on the floor, and Ginny was leaning against the wall.  
  
'She looks lonely,' A voice in his head told him.  
  
'He looks lonley..' Another voice told her.  
  
He leaned back against the wall, smiling at her. She slid her body down, knocking some of her clips out of her hair, "Ow!"  
  
"Here," He said softly, since she was sitting right next to him, "Let me take those out for you.." She turned her head and he gently took the clips out of her hair, trying not to get it wet from his wet-wrinkled hands.  
  
"Thanks." She said as her hair fell down her shoulders. She looked at him, in a sincere light, for a moment, she forgot he was a Malfoy, and she got lost in his grey-blue eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, but--  
  
"Okay," McGonnagal's voice interrupted them, "Get back to your commonrooms.. detention is up for tonight.." Ginny jumped to her feet and Draco rolled over and picked up the sponge again.  
  
Draco smirked and got up, brushing off his hands on his pants, "Bye, WEASEL." He drawled, winking, ever-so-slightly.  
  
Ginny made a face and followed McGonnagal down the staircase.  
  
She'd left her hairclips there.  
  
***  
  
See the west wind move like a lover so,  
Upon the fields of barley,  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth,  
Among the fields of gold.  
  
***  
  
"Another evening with the youngest Weasel.." Draco smirked just before McGonnagal left them.  
  
When the heavy wooden door shut, he added quickly, "Sorry, can't.. you know, my reputation."  
  
"Yeah.." Ginny looked down on the ground.. there were her hairclips, "I was wondering where those went!" She exclaimed suddenly, her cocoa coloured eyes lit up as she retrieved them and put them into her handbag.  
  
"Remember?" Draco asked, a funny tone in his voice, "I took them out for you last night."  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded. She sat back down, and opened a book, "I hope you don't mind, I have some homework for transfiguration.."  
  
"Of course not," Draco said, dropping down to his knees and picking up his sponge, once again.  
  
It was an hour before he stopped. She looked very frusterated with her homework.  
  
"Here," He'd said, "Let me help."  
  
"Okay," She handed him her homework, and he laughed a little bit.  
  
"What? Are you going to tell me I'm stupid now, as well as being poor?" She snapped at him defensively.  
  
Draco was taken aback, "No, I just remember this precise homework, it's a trick. None of the answers are in that book, they're in your book from third year."  
  
"Oh.." Ginny blushed, "Sorry."  
  
Draco looked at her, "That's perfectly alright.. and about all that with the- monetary status.. sorry about that."  
  
"That's okay.. Just your dad, right?"  
  
"Right." Draco sighed. Perhaps.. Perhaps he had been wrong about the Weasley's all along.. perhaps they weren't 'below him' like his parents always said.  
  
Ginny smiled, perhaps she had been wrong about Draco. He didn't seem to be a horrid person to be around at all. Perhaps it was silly to hate him.  
  
Draco smiled back at her, he looked sort of goofy.  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just look.. almost happy, that's all."  
  
"Really now? Well, I was going to tell you.. you have the most amazing chocolate eyes.."  
  
And McGonnagal didn't interrupt this time.  
  
***  
  
I never made promises lightly,  
And there have been some that I've broken,  
But I swear in the days still left.  
We'll walk in fields of gold.  
We'll walk in fields of gold.  
  
***  
  
Draco had finished his detention. Ginny went back to spending her evenings in the Gryffindor commonroom, talking occasionally with her older brother and his friends, but mostly studying or sleeping. She thought about "the incident with the Malfoy" often.. it amazed her that it had even happened. She didn't mention it to Ron though, he'd've killed her.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat slumped in a corner with a dirty old copy of The Daily Prophet that he'd forced Crabbe to dig up for him. There was a picture on the front of the entire Weasley family in Egypt. Ginny had looked a bit different then, but it was still the only picture he had of her. He suddenly got an idea, and picked up his quill and asked Goyle to fetch him some parchment.  
  
***  
  
Many years have passed since those summer days,  
Among the fields of barley,  
See the children run as the sun goes down,  
Among the fields of gold.  
  
***  
  
Ginny recieved his letter later that day at lunch. It was obviously from him as when she read it, He'd looked up at her and smiled. She bit the sides of her mouth, trying to hide the smile creeping across her face as she read it:  
  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves,  
Upon the fields of barley.  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky,  
When we walked in fields of gold,  
When we walked in fields of gold,  
When we walked in fields of gold.  
  
With Love,  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
A/N.. My Pathetic attempt at a fluff. If you didn't catch it, Draco's letter is the last bit of the song. ;) Please leave a review.. unless you're going to flame me, in which case I will just use it to make me some s'mores. ;) 


End file.
